


Another Destiel High School AU

by StilesHutchh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel High School AU, Happy Dean, Happy Sam, Homophobia, M/M, Nerdy Castiel, Sad Castiel, but dean helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHutchh/pseuds/StilesHutchh
Summary: Dean Winchester, his brother Sam and his father John move to California and to a new school. Dean meets a quiet and also new boy named Castiel, you could say they share a profound bond.





	1. Dean's new life

**Author's Note:**

> uhm i guess I'll update it soon. i dunno. im sorry this is my first thing ever. so TA DA MY FRIENDS. please dont hate me. And !! I would love feedback and if u see any errors please tell me so i can fix them. Thank you!!  
> http://instagram.com/sad_wayward_fool http://instagram.com/sad_wayward_fool_ my instagrams

Destiel High school AU chapter 1  
Dean Winchester slowly wakes up, mentally preparing himself for the day ahead. He recently moved to California with his younger brother Sam and their Father John. They move around a lot but John promised Dean that this was for a while. Dean hops out of bed and has a shower then gets dressed in the usual- many layers of plaid and green- and he walks down the hall of their tiny house to the kitchen/ dining room. His brother Sam is seated at the small corner table swirling his cereal around his bowl looking grumpy and quite sickly. "Hiya Sammy, you ready for school?" Sam grunts in response. "Nice chat" Dean says sarcastically. Then John, hurries into the kitchen/ dining room. "Cya boys I'm on my way." "Cya Dad" the boys grumpily say in unison. "Cheer up a little kids, new school, new life c'mon!" John says enthusiastically while grabbing a piece of dry toast. He rushes out the door before either can answer and closes the door loudly. Dean sighs and swirls the spoon in his coffee.  
•-•-•-•  
Dean and Sam hop off the bus and look at the students rushing into the school and the large buildings. Someone bumps into Sam and swears under their breath they look up at Sam and Dean and it takes Dean's breath away. The boy has ruffled black hair and striking blue eyes. The boy's lips part and he nervously breathes out through his lush pink and full lips. "Uhm sorry. I'm Castiel, I'm new here" the boy says to Dean, completely forgetting about Sam, putting his hand out to shake Dean's. This takes Dean out of his trance. "Hello I'm Dean I'm new here too." He gushes out, he shakes Castiel's hand, and it feels perfect in Dean's large one. It's warm and smooth compared to Dean's, his are rough and calloused. Dean shakes his head to himself and lets go of his hand. The boy then blinks and says "Well I'll see you around, I'm going to be late." Then rushes off. Dean watches him until he's lost in the crowd. He turns his head and sees Sam standing there, eyes wide, filled with confusion. He looks at his brother and is about to same something when Dean says rather loudly "Shut up Sammy" Sam puts his hands up in surrender "Didn't say anything" he says. "You were about to" Dean says pointing at his brother "Now let's go" he says inclining his head to the direction they must head. They walk through the school gates and there's no going back now.  
•-•-•-•  
Dean had sat through 2 boring classes- Advanced English and Biology- he walks into the cafeteria expecting to just sit with Sam, but as he looked around he saw him sitting at a table with many other people. He was smiling and laughing. Dean smiled a little as he watched Sam grab his stomach and the young boy next to him clap him on the back, both crying with laughter. Dean kept searching the room. He saw a girl look at him like he was a meal. He shivered. Then he saw Castiel sitting alone reading a book. Before his brain caught up he was walking over to the table and sitting down with him. "Hey Cas." he said easily. Castiel nodded towards him to acknowledge Dean's presence. Dean smiled and got an apple out of his jacket pocket. He saw Castiel look at him from the corner of his eye. He chuckled and started to eat his apple. "You don't like cafeteria food?" Castiel asked. "Nah man i got bad allergies and i don't want to cause a hassle for the lunch ladies, i think its easier to just eat an apple or something from home." Dean replied. "Oh, interesting. So where you from?" "All over the place. My dad moves around a lot." "Oh, my dad moved here because he's an author and he wants to get 'the feel' of California where his next book is set. My mother stopped working a while back. How about you're parents?" "My dad's a mechanic. And my mum passed when i was 3." Dean said uncomfortably. "Oh, I apologise." Castiel said guiltily. "It's alright." They then sat in comfortable silence for the rest of lunch.  
•-•-•-•

Dean Waltzed home happily from the bus stop, he was so happy with his new school. Sammy walked behind him laughing  
"Sammy, what're laughing about?"  
"Nothing nothing you're just so happy it's great." Sam replies. Dean smiles wryly. Things were starting to look up. They had a rough start in life and it's refreshing to have something good happen to them.  
"So what'd you do at school today?" Dean asked starting a conversation before he gets emotional.  
"Eh, not much. Had boring classes and shit."  
"Watch your language." Dean says.  
Sam chuckles and keeps talking "Met some cool people, I have a friend called Charlie. OH and there's this really creepy girl in my class called Becky!! And she is so strange." Sam says shuddering with a sour look on his face.  
Dean raises an eyebrow "Mmkay." they walk in silence for a while.  
"So, how about that Cas-Cassiel- Casteri? I dunno that kid you met this morning?" Sam asks looking at Dean.  
"It's Castiel. And I dunno we're friends now. I sat with him at lunch he's nice." Dean replies keeping it cool.  
"You like him??" Sam asks nudging Dean.  
"Sammy!! I've only known him for half a day!! And I'm not gay!" Dean says very defensive.  
Sam raises a judgemental eyebrow. "Really?"  
"What?"  
"Dean you're so gay."  
"What the hell? No!"  
"Yeah, you are. I know about you and Rick from our old school." Sam says. Dean spins his head around and faces his brother.  
"What the fuck how the hell did you find out about that!?"  
"Dean, watch your language." he says imitating Dean "AND I'm 15 now, and i do have eyes, and EARS." he replies with.  
Dean blushes when he says ears. "Oh. Well. Ta Da! And, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual.."  
"Same same."  
"Shut up Sam it's not, now keep walking we're almost home." Sam grunts and picks up his pace. Dean walks with a small smile on his face and cooks dinner singing happily to Nirvana.

•-•-•-•  
Dean sits in his first ancient history class of the year looking at the posters on the walls. He honestly couldn't care less about ancient history.   
Dean is now 17 he should've chosen subjects that would actually be useful. But no, he chose a subject where they will spend lessons on cleopatra's hair.   
He sits there tapping his pen, it's only about ten minutes into class and he's bored out of his brains.   
He starts thinking about what he should make for dinner, but then the door to the classroom opens loudly. Everyone turns and sees Castiel standing there. Looking extremely upset but also furious.  
"Hello, and who might you be?" the teacher asks.   
"I'm Castiel." He replies in his low gruff voice.   
"Oh, you weren't here when I called you on the roll. Why are you late Castiel?"   
"I had a problematic situation after lunch."   
"Well, i will let you off seeing as though you're new. But please go sit down"-the teacher scans the room-"next to Dean please."   
Castiel looks around the room and spots Dean, looking relieved he doesn't have to sit next to anyone else. When Castiel sits down Dean leans over a bit and mumbles   
"Hey, are you okay?" from the corner of his mouth.   
"I'm perfectly adequate, thank you." Castiel replies with coolly.   
"Alright. I'll ask later."   
"I'm afraid that won't be necessary Dean, I'm fine"   
"Cas, I'm worried, you're my friend, you look upset and I'm just looking out for you, man."   
"Dean, you don't know me. Please mind your business and listen to the teacher." Castiel whispers harshly.   
Dean is upset and surprised by this outburst. He has only known Castiel for 2 days, and they haven't even talked that much, but he feels as though he needs to protect him at all costs.   
He is highly confused by all of this and just wants to go home already.   
When the bell finally rings Castiel hurries out of the room and out of Dean's sight before he can even pack up his belongings.   
Something is very off and Dean is going to find out what.


	2. Destiel High School AU chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel. So much Destiel.

It was the weekend and Dean lies on his bed looking at the roof. He is still worried about Castiel.  
He avoided him all week Dean sat with a guy called Crowley and a cool dude called Ash. It was nice, but he missed Castiel's silent, warm presence. Dean doesn't THINK he has a crush on Castiel but then again, these things do tend to creep up on people.  
He decides to ask Sam, because he is friends with Cas's older brother, Gabe. He helped Sam on the first day.  
"Hey Sammy!"  
"Dean. We've talked about this it's just Sam. What do you want?"  
"Well, just Sam." Dean says with a smirk. Sam just gives him the bird. "Do you know where the Novak's live? Or could you ask?"  
"Uh what why?"  
"I need to talk to Cas."  
"Ohhhhh Destiel is happening is it?"  
"Desti-who now?"  
"Destiel. Charlie made it up. It's your 'ship' name."  
"The fuck is a 'ship'?"  
"Dean you old man."  
"Dude I'm two years older than you."  
"Old man."  
"Moving on! Do you know where they live?"  
"Yeah everyone knows they live in the mansion on Fleurs Road." Fleurs Road was on the other side of town in the fancy part.  
"Obviously not everyone knows."  
"You're an old man why would you know?"  
"My god Sam shut the hell up. I'm going to the Novak house. You stay here."  
"Okay. Stay safe Dean. Use condoms." Sammy shouts to Dean down the hall.  
It's followed by a loud thump and Dean shouting "Sammy!!" Sam snickers to himself and continues his homework.  
Dean walks down the stairs and grabs his keys and jacket even though it's not too cold but Dean always has many layers on. A bit like shrek, or onions, or CAKE! Anyway.  
Dean hops in the car and sits there. Thinking about what he's going to say and if he should go. He shakes his head to himself and says "Dean, calm your shit. It'll be fine, you drama queen." He starts the ignition and drives off down the street.

As Dean is driving he thinks and thinks.  
What shall he say? Does he just waltz up? Does just go in and say "Hey Cas!! I just stalked you and now im at your house asking how your doing because i have a crush on you and im worried" or something? What's the etiquette? Is there even an etiquette? Who knows!? Not Dean!! Oh my Dean is utterly screwed.  
Just as he's about to turn around he sees Castiel house zoom by. He slows down and sees Gabe standing there.  
"Why hello!! Aren't you Sam's brother?" Gabriel asks with a smile.  
"Uh yes."  
"Watcha doin on this side of town?"  
"Looking for Castiel actually."  
"Oh? Cassy shall be excited." Gabriel says, looking intrigued "What do you want him for?"  
"Just wanted to ask if he was okay I've been worried. He hasn't been himself."  
Gabe's face darkens "Oh yeah... Well you have to get out of your car at some point Dean."  
Dean hops out of the car and walks around to the Gabe and the house.  
"C'mon" Gabe says waving his hand over his shoulder as he walks towards the house. Dean follows.  
As they walk Dean realises how massive the Novak house is. "Bloody hell" he thinks.  
They walk up the porch steps and walk inside.  
"Holy shit." Dean says as he sees the interior of the mansion.  
"Blessed fecal matter?" Gabe says.  
"Oh my god, Gabe, what the fuck?"  
"Well, I'm flattered to hear you call me your god." Gabe says with a smirk as Dean gives his a deadpan look "But Castiel's room is this way and I have chores so chop chop."  
They walk through the beautiful hall and up a flight of stairs.  
Dean sees many doors, each with different decorations. One that catches his eye though is one covered in honey bee and flower stickers. There's also a burger in the lower right side. Dean laughs. This is Castiel's.  
Cas was talking about his love for burgers earlier and mentioned bees and honey a few times.  
Dean is doomed. He's hooked on Castiel.  
Then Gabe clears his throat, snapping Dean out of his thoughts.  
"Uhm yes. That's Castiel's bedroom. That's all ya need so I'll be going. Cya around Dean." Gabe says with a smile.  
"Thanks."  
Dean cautiously knocks on the door. A second later he hears rustling and a muffled "come in"  
from the other side of the door.  
He warily opens the door.  
"Hey Cas." Dean says as he sees the back of Castiel's head. His black hair ruffled and messy.  
Castiel swerves around and sees Dean, his eyes looking like saucers.  
"Dean." He says in his low gravely voice.  
"Hey, just wanted to check on you. I'm worried."  
"I told you not to."  
"Well, I did anyway. Now tell me what's wrong? I need to know, or i won't leave."  
"Dean, please."  
"Cas."  
"Dean."  
"Just tell me."  
"I've only known you for a week."  
"And a bloody good week it's been. Look, i know we don't really know each other. But i care about you. I don't know why. But i feel as though i must protect you. So please tell me."  
"Please sit down." Castiel says looking tired. That's when Dean notices the bags under his eyes. And how pale his skin looks. His eyes quite red, Dean doesn't know if it's from irritation or crying.  
Dean sits on the floor.  
"Dean, you can sit on my bed."  
Dean looks over at the Queen bed. "Wow" he thinks "That bed is bigger than my future."  
He sits down. Looking at Cas expectantly.  
"It's my brother."  
"Who Gabe? I'll bash 'im"  
"No no. Not Gabe. One of my other brothers. Balthazar. Please don't 'bash' him, Dean"  
"Balthazar? What did he do?"  
"Well. Long story short. He found out I was gay and got extremely out raged and now no one from my family will talk to me. Apart from Gabe occasionally."  
"Why aren't the accepting?"  
"They are all very very religious people."  
"Oh, man that sucks. If it makes you feel better I don't care. I'm actually bisexual myself."  
As Dean says it Castiel's snaps up and he eyes Dean "Really?"  
"Uh yeah."  
"Oh Dean thank you!"  
"For.. Being bisexual?"  
"No. For being accepting."  
"Oh yes, of course."  
Castiel chuckles and shakes his head.  
"Hey, do you want to get out of here?" Dean asks, mentally crossing his fingers.  
"What? Where?"  
"I don't know. Anywhere. Looks like you need it bud."  
"Alright, if we must." Castiel says, hesitant.  
"Awesome! Let's go."  
"You have to be careful. Balthazar is still here. You're lucky he didn't see you when you came in."  
"Oh. Alright c'mon." Dean says as he grabs Castiel's wrist. Cas quietly gasps at the touch. Dean's warm rough hand against his delicate wrist.  
"I gotta change." Castiel says a little breathlessly.  
"Oh alright. I'll wait outside."  
"No you can't. What if someone sees you?"  
"Oh yeah. That'd be a pickle."  
"A pickle?"  
"Yeah. A big one too."  
Cas chuckles. "Just wait at the door. And turn around."  
Dean hums an affirmative. Not trusting his voice, seeing as though he's about to be in the same room as Castiel without clothes on.  
He's freaking out a little.

It's very quiet. Dean can't even hear any clothes or fabrics ruffling. He turns around and instantly regrets it as he sees Castiel lightly toned back.  
He swivels back around to face the door. He swears under his breath.  
He's screwed. He's screwed. He totally likes Castiel. He's screwed. He's only known him for a week how could this happen? He's never really liked anyone this much.  
He's screwed.  
Castiel clears his throat and Dean turns around. Castiel is ready to go.  
Dean smiles and says "So, how we gonna do this? Just sneak down the stairs?"  
"Yeah. And be real quiet. Okay?"  
"Like a ninja." Dean replies with. Feeling proud of himself for making Castiel laugh.  
Castiel opens the door and they start to walk down the hall towards the stairs.  
They sneak down the creaky stairs and they walk towards the door. They're almost there when they hear "Castiel? Where are you going? And who are you?"  
"Fuck." Castiel says under his breath. "Balthazar. This is Dean. We're just going out."  
"And where are you from, Dean?"  
Dean hasn't actually turned around from the door yet. But as he turns he sees a tall man with dirty blond/ brown hair.  
"I'm from Castiel's school. Sir."  
"Don't call me sir I'm just his brother not his father."  
"Sorry."  
"And where is 'going out' Castiel?"  
"A diner? The park?" Cas replies with.  
Balthazar tuts and then unexpectedly asks "Are you gay, Dean?"  
"Uhm what?"  
"Are you gay, are you trying to get with my brother? Because if you are, you can piss off because he is not gay he's just confused. I don't want him to embarrass himself."  
"Balthazar! How dare you say who i should be! How dare you tell me I'm confused or this is just a phase! You have no right! You may be my brother but you aren't the boss of me and you're going to have to except me sooner or later because THIS IS WHO I AM!" Castiel says, his voice cracking and anger burning in his eyes. He looks up to Balthazar and says "Fuck you." with an even low voice.  
Then he turns and grabs Dean's wrist and storms out the front door and slams it, leaving a stunned Balthazar in the hall.  
They get to the car and Dean sits there for a few seconds then Castiel says "Drive." and Dean does.  
Dean pulls up to an empty park he saw while driving to Cas' house.  
He turns Castiel and he sees his watery eyes.  
"Cas."  
Castiel leans over and collapses into Dean. And sobs. He sobs and sobs for what seems like hours.  
And Dean hugs Castiel.  
"I'm sorry Dean."  
"Hey, hey, it's okay."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Cas. Look at me." Cas looks up at Dean from his little nook in Dean's neck. Dean wipes the tears from Castiel's cheek with his thumbs. It's a very intimate touch. "If you need time. It's okay. We can stay here. Well maybe we should get out because this is uncomfortable. But take your time."  
"C'mon." Castiel says and opens the door.  
Dean hops out and follows him. They sit in the lush green grass. Cas leans his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean wraps his arm around him.  
Dean thinks It's extremely strange how intimate they're being, seeing as though Cas ignored him for the whole week.  
"Cas?"  
"Dean?"  
"Why'd you ignore me this week?"  
"I felt ashamed that i was rude to you, and i thought you hated me afterwards."  
"I'd never hate you."  
Cas looks up at Dean. Dean looks down and the tension in the air is suffocating.  
Neither knows who goes in first but one minute they're looking into each other's eyes, and the next they're kissing.  
Dean can feel Cas' warm plush lips against his. Dean slowly moves Cas down so Dean's lying on top of him. Cas makes a startled sound. Dean takes advantage of his open mouth to deepen the kiss.  
It's the best kiss Dean has ever had. And he's not gonna lie. He's had a lot of kisses.  
Cas breaks away and they look at each other. Cas starts to laugh. Dean sees his twinkling blue eyes. And his now quite swollen lips spread as he laughs.  
Dean smiles and starts to laugh. He laughs into Cas' shoulder.  
Once they've calmed down Dean says "Why were you laughing?"  
"I don't know, why were you?"  
"Because you were."  
Cas looks at him then his eyes gaze over his shoulder.  
"A bee!!"  
Dean chuckles and looks at Cas as he sits up and looks at a small honey bee sitting on a flower not too far away from them.  
The bee flies off and Cas stares at it as it flies out of their view.  
"I love bees."  
Dean smiles at Cas. He looks down at Dean.  
"Uhm so what happens now?"  
"What doya mean?"  
"Well, we kissed."  
"We did."  
"Are we boyfriends?" Cas asks gazing at Dean. He looked anxious.  
"Do you want us to be-"  
"Yes." Castiel says cutting Dean off.  
"Well, it is official. Castiel Novak is my boyfriend!" Dean shouts.  
"Dean! Shh!"  
Dean laughs and lies down next to Castiel. He places his head on Dean's chest.  
They lie there, looking at the clouds for a long time. And it's perfect.


	3. Kmart Adeventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is not nice in this chapter. Dean and Cas go to Kmart. It's lit.

Dean drives Cas back to his place and they eat ice cream on the couch and laugh at the tv. Sam is in his room and John isn't home yet.  
They stay there for ages and Cas falls asleep on Dean's shoulder. It is getting late, Dean thought. I'll just close my eyes for a few.  
He lies Cas down and plonks himself next to him, wrapping his arms around Cas' frame. Cas adjusts a little, still fast asleep, and snuggles in closer.  
Dean closes his eyes and drifts off, promising himself he'll wake up in a few minutes.  
Dean startles awake when he hears the front door slam open, then closed.  
He stirs. And sits up careful not to wake up Cas. He notices it's dark out. When did that happen?  
"Hello?"  
"Dean." It's John.  
"Hey Dad. Where have you been?"  
"At the pub." He slurs out. Shit, he's drunk, Dean thinks.  
"Oh."  
"Who's this?" John asks looking stern.  
"Oh it's uhm Castiel." Dean says knowing John will be angry. He's a nice father, but slightly homophobic.  
"Why are you lying with him?"  
"Well, we were watching a movie, and we fell asleep."  
"That's gay. Are you gay?"  
"Dad, you're drunk, go to bed."  
"Dean ya gay. A son of mine. Gay. Get him out of my house. You get out of my house too. Fuck off. Get out"  
"Da-"  
"I said GET OUT!" John shouts and Castiel startles awake. "You son of a bitch. Get out of my house."  
Castiel looks at John wide eyed and gets up.  
"YOU TOO!" He says to Dean.  
Dean gets up and he and Castiel escape through the front door.  
"Dean I'm sorry."  
"No no it's not your fault. I didn't think he'd react like that. He's drunk."  
"What do we do now?"  
"I don't know. We can't go back to your's because you're fighting with your family. And we can't go back in to mine or we'll get hurt."  
"And we don't have a car."  
"C'mon we'll go sit in a park or shop somewhere. Do you have any money?"  
"Yes, i have 20 dollars in my wallet."  
"Awesome. C'mon we'll go to a shop somewhere. Do you know the time?"  
"3:20"  
"Fuck i don't know if anything will be open."  
"We should go to Kmart!"  
"Oh yeah there is one on the main road it wouldn't take us long to get there. And it's 24 hours."  
They walk to Kmart in the dark cold and look around for a while. They look at their favourite movies, and throw pillows at each other and go to the toy aisle to set off the toys the run away.  
The strange that people are actually in Kmart at 4am give them funny looks but they don't care. They're in their own world without a care in the world.  
"Cas."  
"Dean?"  
"We have to go soon."  
"Can't we stay? We haven't even been to the cosmetics section yet."  
"What's the time?"  
"6 o'clock"  
"Jesus we've been here for 2 hours! And we haven't even gotten to all the sections."  
"Just a little longer?" Cas asks with puppy dog eyes.  
"Of course." Dean says smiling down at Castiel.  
Cas runs iff to another section. "Dean, what is the reason for concealer? What is it meant to conceal? Your lies?"  
"Cas i dunno." Dean replies with, chuckling. "To conceal the fact you have no soul?"  
"To conceal the fact you hate children? To conceal the fact you actually work for a Russian Military Nuclear Department? No one might ever know."  
"I'm really glad you're my boyfriend."  
"I'm really glad you're mine too."  
They walk to the cashier with shitty things they'll never use.  
And Dean and Cas are happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isnt the end. More shall come soon friends. Please tell me if you have any ideas  
> \- Stiles, the carrot


	4. Anaphylactic Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real at a sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for a shit storm. Like a massive one. I am so sorry you have to go through this trauma. But it'll be worth it.

Castiel and Dean are dealing with things. They stay out late and come home in the early morning hours so family doesn't see them.  
It's hard but they won't get hurt this way.  
It's been 3 months now since "Destiel sailed" (in Sam and Charlie's words). And they've been some darn good months. Cas and Dean are sure this has been the best new school start ever, and trust me they've had a lot of them.  
Castiel's family have an annual week long trip to the Novak Grandparent's house every year.  
When Castiel wasn't invited, he can't say he was surprised but he won't hide the fact he was still upset.  
Cas cried into Dean's arms the day he found out.  
"Baby, it'll be alright, you've got me."  
"I love you." Castiel said for the first time.  
"I love you too."  
Castiel smiles at Dean and snuggles back.  
"You should come and stay with me when they go. We'll have the whole house."  
"Cas, that's awesome."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
When Castiel's family leave for the trip a fortnight later Cas is very excited for Dean to stay over for a whole week. Cas has food ready (pie), a movie selection, and a pillow fort on the lounge.  
The door bell rings and Castiel jumps up.  
"Dean!" He says as he opens the door.  
"Hey Cas, you excited?" He says leaning in for a kiss. Castiel gives him a deadpan look. "I'll take that as a yes then." Dean chuckles. "C'mon let me inside would you?"  
Castiel grabs Dean's hand and drags him to the living room.  
"I made us a fort."  
"Cas, that's amazing" he says plonking his bag on the floor.  
They eat pasta and pie and start to get settled for a movie.  
Dean decided on Maleficent because he's never watched it and Castiel loves disney.  
They snuggle in the fort as the movie starts.  
Half way through the movie Dean starts to get tired even though it's only about 10 at night. It's just Cas is lying with him, and he's warm and nice disney songs are playing, he can't help it.  
Cas sees that Dean's dyes are closed. He decides to put a skittle in his mouth.  
Dean chews it and licks his lips. Cas giggles. He puts another in. And be does it about ten times forgetting about the movie.  
Then he pucks up the chocolate covered peanuts and puts one in Dean's mouth.  
Dean coughs.  
"What was that?!" He chokes out.  
"A chocolate covered peanut, do you not like th-"  
"I'm allergic, call an ambulance!" Dean says face already red and puffy. He reaches for his bag to get his epipen. Dean starts shaking. He calls for Castiel since he can't give himself the injection he's shaking too vigorously.  
Cas runs in.  
"Dean."  
Dean points to the epipen and Cas has taken first aid classes before, he disengages it but he can't stay concentrated enough to do it, he's sobbing too hard.  
Dean looks like he's having a seizure. Be red and puffy, there's saliva bubbling at his mouth.  
Then there's flashing lights and a siren. The door is forced open.  
And three medics run through to the lounge room.  
What seems like hours later but is only minutes, Dean is carried out. He's passed out and he looks weak.  
Castiel isn't allowed to go to the hospital with Dean, so he sits on the lounge and sobs.

•_•_•_•_•_•  
The next day, Castiel drives to the hospital and waits. He gets some gross hospital coffee, since he had a sleepless night and sits for 45 minutes. Then, the nurse he talked to before comes into the room and approaches him.   
"Castiel, if you would follow me."   
He gets up and follows her, fiddling with his sleeves.   
He walks in and sees Dean, he looks at him for a while, he's in the bed looking very tired.   
"Dean."   
Dean's head swivels around.   
"Cas. What are you doing here?"   
"I came to see you."   
"No shit sherlock. You almost killed me! Why would you think I'd like to see you?"   
"I love you. Dean you didn't tell me, I didn't know. If i did i wouldn-"   
"It's my fault?"   
"Dean, I didn't say th-"   
"Cas. Just go i need time to think. Just- just go."   
"Dean please" Castiel says his voice cracking.   
"I said GO!"   
Castiel lets out a sob.   
"I'm sorry. I love you." He whispers. He jogs out of the hospital wiping his tears. He gets in his car and sits there crying, his head on the steering wheel. That happened too fast.   
He eventually drives away and hides from his thoughts.   
When he gets home he sits on the lounge and doesn't move. He doesn't eat or sleep, he barely breathes or takes in anything around him. When night comes he lies down and tries to sleep. He can't. He lies in the dark and waits for morning.   
As soon as the sun comes up he sits up and starts to get ready for school.   
He does everything, his body doing it on auto-pilot. He thinks about Dean and if he will be at school.   
Castiel drives to school every day that week and Dean isn't there once.   
He sits in his room on Saturday morning. His family should be back any minute. He isn't ready. He hopes they don't come up to find him.   
His week has been a blur. And he isn't prepared to have his family come to poke and prod him and tell him how he can be better and how he is a sinner.   
He's over it. He wishes Dean was here. He'd kiss him and tell him it's okay.   
But he's not.   
Dean hates him.   
His family hates him.   
Everyone hates him.   
He hates himself.   
Then he hears the front door open and laughter travel up the stairs and through his door.   
He groans and falls onto his bed. He turns over and pretends to be asleep.   
He then notices how hungry he is. He's barely eaten recently. He brushes it aside and lays and waits until his family calm down, from down the stairs.   
His eyes start to get droopy, he yawns and tucks himself in, he deserves some sleep.   
Cas is at school. He walks around people seem to be smiling at him. That's weird. No one ever notices small Cas in the shadows. Except Dean, then he sees him leaning against a locker, dirty blond hair, forest green eyes, tall proud stance.   
"Dean." Castiel says.   
"Cas? Cas, I'm sorry i said those things, i love you." Dean says facing Castiel.   
"I love you too."   
Then Dean starts to laugh. Everyone around starts to laugh. Cas looks around in fear. What's happening?  
"Cas I never loved you. Everyone hates you. I hate you. Get over yourself."   
"Dean." Cas says.   
He takes a sharp intake of breath as he wakes up. It was a dream. Just a dream.   
He gets his drink bottle from on the floor and has a long drink. He puts his head in his hands and closes his eyes. He's not okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the shit storm? It's FOR REAL Please comment id really appreciate it :) 
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Stiles the Carrot <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes back. It doesn't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry in advance

Dean lies in his hospital bed. He can't believe Castiel would come here and expect him to want to be with him again.   
He almost died. And Cas couldn't even stab him with the epipen. If the ambulance got to his house any later Dean would be dead.   
All thanks, to Castiel.   
Dean does realise that he didn't tell Castiel but Dean always thought his allergies made him look and feel weak. A single peanut, and he's gone forever. And Cas probably didn't know how to use epipens.....   
He should've told Castiel. But he didn't. To save his 'manly hood' Dean is an idiot. An idiotic fool who is blinded by his own vain.   
Dean basically did it. Dean almost killed himself through someone else's hands! Someone he loves. Then they would've had blood on their hands.   
Dean is an idiot. He needs to find Castiel and apologise. Why is Dean so oblivious?   
He doesn't have his phone since it wasn't on him when they took him away. Neither John nor sam know he's in here.   
He's been here a week. He feels as though he should be able to go soon. He feels fine!  
The following day, Dean is let out. He has his old clothes on from the other night.   
He goes home.   
"Dean! Where have you been?" Says Sam as Dean walks through the door.   
"In hospital."   
"Don't joke. Were you at Castiel's?"   
Dean flinches when he says Castiel.   
"Dean?"   
"I was in hospital. I had an anaphylactic reaction to a chocolate coated peanut."   
"Are you okay!?" He asks holding Dean's shoulders.   
"I'm fine Sammy."   
"Why the fuck did you have peanuts!?"   
"I was accidentally fed one."   
"By who!?"   
"Cas." Dean says, his voice thick with emotion.   
"Dean. Why the fuck didn't you tell him? You fucking idiot. Castiel was walking around school this week looking wrecked. I don't think he's slept."   
Dean looks pained "Fuck."   
"Did you get angry at him?"   
"Yeah i shouted at him. I'm stupid. He probably hates me now. He probably hates me so much."   
"You have to find out dude."   
"Fuck that i need sleep i could barely sleep in the hospital."   
"Dean. Don't postpone this. Go."   
"I'll just get changed."   
"Hurry up."   
Dean gets changed and he gets into the impala, which is basically his now since his dad got a crappy car so he doesn't crash baby since he's always drunk.   
He starts up the engine and speeds off down the road. And he thinks about what he shall say. He has deja vu because he's done this before.   
But last time it was checking on Castiel for the good and this time he will just be checking on Castiel just to get rejected.   
Dean pulls up to the house.   
He steps out and walks to the door to ring the bell.   
Eventually the door opens and Dean says "Cas I'm sorry." He looks up.   
It isn't Castiel.   
It's Balthazar. Dean forgot all about Cas' family getting back.   
•_•_•_•_•  
Balthazar looks like he swallowed a fresh lemon whole.   
"What, are you doing here? Did you not get the idea last time you fucking idiot? You're obviously dumber than you look which is really saying something."   
"Listen you fuck truck, let me go see Cas you fucking moron. Look, i fucked up. You can't be judging me for fucking up because trust me, you did worse. Now get out of my way before i have to make you move." Dean says rather passive aggressively.   
"How dare you spea-"   
Dean pushes him back from the door and Balthazar is too startled to catch himself and he falls onto the floor.   
Dean sprints up the stairs to Cas' room. He opens the door and closes it behind him as he enters the room.   
"Hey Ca-"   
"Dean!" Cas says, cutting Dean off, leaping up from his desk to tackle him in a hug.   
"Hey. Look we gotta run. Your brother will be here in seconds. I gotta talk to you in the car."   
"Dea-"   
"C'mon!"   
They race out the door and Balthazar is sprinting up the stairs and running towards them. He takes in a huge breath to shout at them but then Dean grabs Cas' hand and they race down the stairs.   
Balthazar shouts after them but too late, they're gone.   
Once they get into the car and drive away to safety, Cas looks at Dean.   
"I'm sorry."   
"Babe no. I'm sorry. I shouted at you and I was just angry from the stupid nurses and the rabbit food they fed me and all of that. I'm sorry. I know you were just too shaken up to do the epipen and its fine i would've been like that too. Please forgive me. I love you."   
"Dean. Of course i forgive you. I love you. I thought you hated me, I thought you'd have another person in a second."   
Dean pulls over so he can lean over and to grab Castiel's face in his hands. He kisses him. Castiel moans and reacts quickly moving closer to Dean. Dean grabs Castiel's hips and Cas skilfully climbs over the glove box to Dean to straddle him.   
"Cas. We should take this somewhere else."   
"We should."   
"Let's go then."   
"Just a little more." Castiel says biting Dean's bottom lip causing Dean's hips to stutter up.   
"Cas no." He rolls his hips down on Dean. "Cas yes."   
"Dean." Castiel says panting.   
•_•_•_•_•  
"Dean"   
"Cas?"   
"We can't."   
"Why?"   
"I just assaulted your father and I'd rather not while we're in a car."  
"That is true."   
"C'mon."   
"Dean." Castiel says spacing out the vowels.   
"Cas, babe, c'mon."  
Castiel slumps back down and huffs.   
"Soon." Dean says patting his knee and smiling. "Where are we going to go?"   
"My dad isn't home today, only Sammy."   
"Yes. Can we eat i haven't eaten in days."   
"Cas! Why not?"   
"Well, I though i lost the love of my life."   
"Cas. You'll never lose me." Dean says as he grabs Castiel's hand and they drive away.   
When they get to Dean's house they see Sammy lounging on the sofa.   
"Cas!"   
"Greetings, Sam."   
"Not saying hello to your own brother? Sammy I'm hurt."   
"Shut up Dean. What happened? I thought shit went down, i thought Destiel was over."   
"Destiel? Excuse me?"   
"It's our "ship" name." Dean says with air quotation marks. When he sees the look on Castiel's face he laughs and says "Don't worry i don't know either."   
"Well, I'll leave you guys to it." Sam says with a wink.   
Dean scowls at him and Castiel blushes. "Get outta here Sammy." Dean says shooing him off to his room.   
Dean then grabs Cas' hand and they go to sit in Dean's room for a while.   
"Dean?"   
"Yeah?"   
"I'm sorry."   
"For what?"   
"For all the drama i have caused in your life."   
"Babe, i said i forgive you."   
"But also when your dad found out. And Sammy saw us. And Balthazar shouted at you. I basically got you kicked out of your own home and I'm sorry."   
"Cas it's worth i-"   
"So I'm going to leave, to make your life better."   
"What?"   
"I'm leaving you, so your life is better."   
"No. I just got you back. I need you. Don't you leave me Castiel."   
"Wh-Why not?"   
"I love you, i won't let you."   
"You don't love me. How could you love someone like me? Someone who ruined your life. Someone who almost killed you"   
"Ca-"   
Cas walks over and kisses him one last time.   
"Good bye Dean."   
Castiel wipes a tear from his face as he walks out but he knows it's the right thing to do. Dean did just get him back but this week he's realised how much damage he's done.   
Dean can't be with Castiel.   
In the car, when they were together Cas lost his thought. But, it's not fine, it's not okay. They can't be together.   
Castiel isn't good enough for the great Dean Winchester.   
The least Dean needs is someone who won't fucking kill him.   
Castiel calls Gabe and he comes to the rescue. He's the only one who doesn't hate him.   
Castiel sobs in the passenger seat as Gabe rubs his arm comfortingly.  
"It's okay little bro, it'll get better."  
•_•_•_•_•  
Dean is still on his bed.   
He just got Cas back but he left him? What is happening?   
Castiel was fine in the car, REALLY fine, in fact.   
He holds his head in his hands for who knows how long. "What the fuck?" He throws his pillows across the room.   
They just got "back together" how could this have happened? Dean NEEDS Castiel. He needs him in his life. He can't live without him. Being with Castiel only made him realise how much he needs him.   
He isn't having it.   
He shouts to Sammy that he'll be right back and he's going to Castiel's.   
He gets in the car and starts to drive to Castiel's house AGAIN he thinks about what he will say for the THIRD time.   
Dean isn't paying attention as he speeds through the intersection, though. He isn't paying attention and something big comes swerving towards him. He only realises when it's too late.   
•_•_•_•_•  
Dean Winchester died at the age of 17 at 3:47pm on the 22nd of September, 2016.   
•_•_•_•_•  
Castiel walks through the school gates. There is a blanket of sorrow over everyone's heads.   
Everyone scuffs their feet along the floor as they walk.   
Dean Winchester died in a tragic car accident. He was hit by a semitrailer and died instantly. It is said by his younger brother Sam that he was driving to Castiel Novak's house.   
It played on the local news. Over the school speakers, the words slipping through the halls.  
Everyone was on Auto Pilot, going through their days in a haze of sorrow.   
Not everyone new Dean. Not many people at all. But everyone new that the small amount of people he new, he had left an impact on them. Especially Castiel, or as Dean called him, Cas.   
People patted him on the back. And gave him sad gazes.   
Castiel new it wasn't exactly his fault Dean died, but he wouldn't believe it.   
He had almost killed him before but this time he did.   
Castiel hates himself and he doesn't believe he will ever be the person he was before Dean.   
Castiel's life is a black pit of anger and sadness that he will never escape. He killed the love of his life and he knows there isn't anyone who will ever be as wonderful as Dean Winchester.   
•_•_•_•_•  
Castiel dies at age 27 on November 17th in 2026.   
He killed himself.   
His life was a ruin after Dean Winchester left his imprint.   
Now Cas is in a better place.   
Everyone new it was going to happen. But that didn't stop it hit home for all of Castiel friends.   
Dean and Castiel are gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I DIDNT INTEND ON THIS *cries in enochian*


End file.
